Friends
by OnSolarWinds
Summary: Friends don't keep secrets. If they were going to be friends then Minerva had no choice. She would have to share a secret that she's been keeping close to her heart for a long time. Set on the trio's graduation night. Rating may increase for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a two-shot I wrote. It may become a longer story at a later date but I'm working on some other stuff right now. Didn't really know where I was going with it but here. I'm not great at emotion but I did try lol, Let me know what you think.**

I don't own anything.

AN- This story has flashbacks which are shown to be so with _Italics._ Hope you enjoy :)**  
**

* * *

Minerva stared at the door. 'This is stupid!' she thought bitterly; it was** Just** a door! But never had **Just** a door been so frightening. Never had she been so reluctant to walk over and knock on one. She dithered, changing and re-changing her mind as to whether this was the right thing to do. For her, of course she knew it wasn't but then this was not about her. This was about the student that slept soundly on the other side of that door.

Her mind returned to earlier in the day; a day that should have been a celebration of monumental occasions and it was, for everyone except the Scottish witch. She thought of the words that had put these wheels in motion. She thought of Hermione, in her long graduation gown on her way up to Gryffindor tower to change for the annual 'secret' after party that everyone knew about.

_Minerva exited her office just as the young woman walked by. They both smiled, talking and laughing at everyday things. Both were headed to Gryffindor tower and so both were a little angered as the staircase they were on changed, leaving them with two options; go the really long way or wait for the stairs to change back. They chose the latter though Minerva now wished she had just gone the long way._

_For a few moments there was silence on the steps. Both witches waited for the other to say something but neither did. Minerva's long fingers picked uncomfortably at the aged stone banister. She breathed through the awkward silence, willing herself not to look up into the eyes she knew were watching her intently._

_"Professor?"_

_Minerva looked up from her rather feeble distraction at the woman before her._

_"Yes Miss Granger?"_

_"Are we friends?" Hermione was not embarrassed at all by her question and she was sure her teacher would understand. The woman was hard to read unless you knew how and though Hermione felt she could read quite a bit, there was still a lot that remained concealed. Hermione felt as though they were friends but then he had done since her first year, when she had been crying in a bathroom and the strict, stony faced woman had pulled her into a hug and told her everything would be alright._

_Unknown to Hermione, Minerva was somewhat perplexed by the question. Really, she didn't know. She hadn't really thought about it... Well that was a lie, she had thought about it a great deal but with the witch now graduated things were different. Minerva had never been very good at cultivating friendships, especially with former students. She found both herself and the person in question would still treat her as a higher power, as the great Professor McGonagall. Equality was the basis for friendship. Something she couldn't find in these younger people, no matter how hard she wished it sometimes.._

_Also there was that little problem that the older woman was still desperately trying to work through. Hermione was many things; Talented, Intelligent, Graceful, Beautiful, Strong Willed, Independent, Caring and Generous but mostly to Minerva she was a problem and had been since her seventh year. A year in which worry, heartache and total despair was never far from the older witch's mind._

_"Well Miss Granger, while you were a student here I would have to say no. True friendship takes equality, something we did not have while I was your Professor." She stumbled over some of the words and was kicking herself for it. When did Minerva McGonagall stumble on her words? 'In front of Hermione Granger' her mind reasoned easily._

_"And what about now?" Hermione asked politely. She reached up tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Her brown eyes were ever expressive but the other witch was having trouble reading them._

_"Well um..." Minerva brow furrowed; she was unaware how high her shoulders had travelled up her neck. She looked around betting that this stupid staircase was enjoying how uncomfortable she was. "Would you like to be my friend?" she asked, seriously not understanding why the young woman would. She had always been boring; even as a small girl her parents had told her so and in youth she had made an effort to prove them wrong but somewhere in her late twenties the witch decided that enough was enough, she would be herself and those who didn't like it, she could live without. It had come as quite a shock when Minerva realised how many true friends she really had._

_"Yes. Though I was not your friend during my tutelage here, you were mine. I enjoy your company very much." To say Minerva was surprised was an understatement._

_"Well… if that is what you wish Miss Granger."_

_"It is what I wish." Hermione answered quickly. "And now that we are friends you may call me Hermione Professor."_  
_She had so many smiles, all with different meanings, reserved for certain circumstances. The one she now wore was usually seen when Potter or Weasely had done something dim-witted and Minerva felt a little self-conscious being on the receiving end of it._

_So self conscious in fact that she had become both deaf and blind. The witch hadn't noticed the staircase moving back into place until she realised she was alone on the stone steps. Hermione had turned away commencing her journey to Gryffindor tower._

Come on! Minerva breathed almost silently. She had planned out what she was going to say to the younger woman hours before but now, in her time of need, words had abandoned her. All the English she could remember was the words she believed would get the biggest reactions and that was exactly what Minerva was desperate to avoid. A big reaction. Obviously, whatever she said to the woman through the doorway would elicit some sort of grave response but she hoped it would be small enough for her to get in and out quickly with what little dignity she had left.

_Pomona, Rolanda and Minerva couldn't get the smirks off of their faces. They had just had a peak into the room of requirement. The party going on within was utter chaos. Eardrum destroyingly loud music, alcohol consumption and provocative outfits had turned the whole thing into an uncontrollable riot of destructive power. Minerva thanked whoever had proposed it take place in that particular space as the Professors would not need to clear up after it. She laughed at the thought of tomorrows farewell assembly and how the house elves may have to put 'for the headache after' potions in everyone's morning goblets._

_Minerva stopped as something outside the window took her attention._

_"Minerva?" Rolanda asked, craning her neck to try and spy whatever the taller woman was looking at. Nothing. Shaking her head she grabbed Pomona's chubby arm and continued down the corridor. "Come join us when your kitty-cat senses stop tingling."_

_The lone witch walked out onto the grounds. It was a warm night, not stifling or muggy but pleasing after the bad weather that had been haunting the stoic castle for the last month. The night was tranquil, the bright moon looking white against the pitch black sky. Stars twinkled over head invitingly and so Minerva walked. She was just thinking that this would be the perfect night for a romantic, late night stroll when she heard murmured voices coming from up ahead._

_She briefly thought about becoming her animagus but she wasn't out here to spy. Walking more warily she rounded the edge of the jagged brick wall but stopped, transfixed by the scene before her. Hermione sat opposite Ronald Weasley on the grass lawn._

_Minerva couldn't make out the expression on the young woman's face, she was too busy looking at Hermione's hand as it stroked through the young man's fiery red hair. The hand came to settle on the side of his face. Hermione leaned forward, her face burrowing into Ron's right shoulder as her arms moved to wrap firmly around his neck._

_With Minerva's expert, feline hearing she picked up the delicate whisper that left full, pink lips._

_"You'll always have me Ron. Always." his back lifted and fell as a content sigh escaped his body._

_His hands had slipped around her waist, holding her closer to him._

_"Even when I'm an ass?" he asked pulling back out of the embrace to look at her._

_"Even when your an ass and I'm a bossy know-it-all" she smiled as he laughed taking the opportunity to straighten his fly away hair with her fingers again. "Harry will come around. I think not having to worry about being murdered by Voldemort has gone to his head." Ron sighed, looking around at the tidy grounds before nodding. He looked unsure._

_"Shall we get back to the party, my lady?" They both stood as he said it, his tone mocking as he extended his arm for her to take. Once upright Hermione stretched her tired muscles and grimaced._

_"I think I'm going to get to bed before someone spikes my drink." She looked at him with a piercing glare, eyebrow raised. Though she was bloody scary, the memories of new years eve flooded his mind making him smirk. Surprisingly, it had been Harry's idea but what had shocked him more was seeing Hermione dancing like that.. "I think so far I've been quite lucky."_

_Meanwhile her thoughts had flitted to Cormac who was probably waiting for her to return. She shuddered._

_"You did organize the whole party, Hermione. It would be a little harsh of us to spike your drink again, don't you think? Come on." she shook her head again, not wanting to return to anywhere within 100 yards of Cormac Mclaggen. "Hermione!" He whined in a childish voice that made her giggle. "You're so boring!"_

_"And proud of it." she laughed. "Besides, you've put up with it this long. I'm just going to Ahhwhahaah!" she screamed as he flung her over his broad shoulder. She beat on his back hard with balled fists as he began to walk back to the castle. Minerva would have intervened if it weren't for the fact that they were both laughing and if Hermione really wanted him to put her down she could have easily made him._

_"Don't be such a wimp" He chortled as she continued to screech._

_" Ron! Your 6'2! It's a long way to drop!"_

_"The more you wriggle the more likely I am to drop you. Besides the more you kick like that the more people are going to see up your skirt." There was an audible gasp as the body over his shoulder went limp, both hands that had been beating on his back flew round to hold down the already short dress that had started to ride further up her thighs. He laughed on his own as they re-enter the candle lit castle._

Minerva knocked. Damn. Now that she had knocked there was no turning back. She had to follow through. With a deep breath she placed her willowy fingers on the handle and turned it.

The room was dark. Her knock had not awoken the sleeping woman so really, she could just turn around and walk out. No, this had to be done. Walking forward through the immaculately tidy room to the figure in the bed Minerva coughed. Nothing happened.

"Miss Granger." the body stirred, pulling the lilac covers around herself tighter, burying her head into her pillows. "Miss Granger" she needed to do this now, before this young woman was gone from Hogwarts, so that she had a night to sleep on it. The train would leave in the morning carrying her away for the last time.

There were so many occasions were the older witch was sure the golden trio would never graduate and now here it was and had been, the day had passed. She hadn't expected it to hurt so much "Miss Granger." The hand on her arm woke her up. Minerva took a step back out of Hermione's space so the young woman could judge what was happening in her own time.

Hermione grumbled, blinking away the misty fog that lingered in her deep brown eyes. She stretched out, unaware of the other presence in the room. Wiping her face with her small hands she looked up for the first time, missing the tall, slender witch that stood before her as she scanned the room. Then her eyes began to focus.

The head girl shot up-right in her bed, covers falling in a pool on her lap, eyes wide with confusion.

"What's wrong? Who's hurt? What's..." Hermione moved to get up but her teacher stayed her. Gesturing for her not to move.

"Calm down Miss Granger. There is nothing wrong, nobody is hurt."

"Oh." With confusion written on her features Hermione stared at her teacher, who was for some reason refusing to look at her. After a second or two of the brunette looked down. She had forgone her pyjamas tonight, just pulling of her dress and falling into bed. She now sat in just her underwear. No wonder her Professor was blushing. She pulled up her duvet to cover the lacy, black number and apologised under her breath.

"No, it is I that should be apologising. This is your room Miss Granger, I am the one that has invaded it." There was a long pause. Hermione waited for the older woman to continue, Minerva tried to remember what she had planned to say.

"Erm, and why have you invaded it?" The standing woman looked up to see the other flash her a confused but curious smile. She felt her insides grow warm and sighed out, defeated and ashamed. Why had she done this again?

"I needed to talk to you Miss Granger, before you left the castle." Hermione went to say something but Minerva didn't allow her the chance to interrupt. "concerning our conversation earlier."

"About my Newt scores? Or About us being friends?" Hermione questioned, head tilted to one side.

"The latter I'm afraid." At the older woman's guilty looking expression Hermione felt her heart melt. Whatever McGonagall wanted to say it was really causing her trouble. Thinking of ways to make her feel professor feel more comfortable she reached out and patted the bed next to her.

"Please, sit down Professor. You look so uncomfortable" 'An Understatement of great magnitude.' Minerva thought as she eyed the bed where Hermione had patted it. It might be easier to speak if she was sitting down but then at the end, when all that needed to be said had been... Well it already looked ridiculously inappropriate without sitting in her bed too. 'On her bed' the woman's brain corrected.

After a few seconds Minerva nodded. Taking a step towards the door she perched on the edge of the four poster, just within arms reach but far enough away to make a speedy exit. She sat rigidly with both palms plastered firmly to her knees. She was thankful the moon was the only source of light, she didn't want her former student to see how anxious she was.

"Miss Granger..."

"Hermione." the young woman corrected. 'NO!' Minerva cried in her head, 'Not Hermione!'

"Miss Granger." Minerva said again, this time however Hermione just rolled her eyes and allowed the dark haired witch to continue. "I have some... Something to tell you. Something that you should be made aware of." The younger Gryffindor waited expectantly but the words themselves couldn't form on the older woman's Tongue. "You see, I feel it would be a betrayal of your trust if we were to partake in this friendship without you knowing..." Minerva looked down at her hands. She was sure her knees were bleeding under her robes from where she was clawing into them.

"Knowing what?" Hermione whispered after a few long seconds. She wanted her teacher to get through whatever internal battle she was going through but she was growing a tad impatient.

"Knowing how I feel!" Minerva too was getting impatient now. This was the smartest pupil she had ever had and the young woman was just refusing to connect the dots. The older witch reprimanded herself at the thought. She hadn't really left a lot of dots, of course Hermione couldn't make out a clear picture. "Miss Granger I..." Minerva looked up into the deep chocolate eyes that haunted her sleep so often now but couldn't take the intensity within them. Her eyes fell back to the ground, shoulders sagging with the weight of her forbidden feelings and it just slipped out. "I have feelings that a Professor shouldn't have for one's student. I care for you deeply. May even go as far as to say that I love you." It was quiet but loud enough.

Hermione's eyebrows travelled so far up her brow they nearly disappeared.

"Wha?" she breathed out, too confused to care that she probably looked and sounded like an idiot.

"Please don't make me say it again."

Hermione crossed her legs under her covers like a small child in assembly. She leaned forward, her face scrunching up slightly as she tried to process this new information but it just wasn't computing. Everything she thought she knew about the older witch was challenged by this revelation and even as the smartest student to walk through the doors of Hogwarts in over half a century she couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Shit." she muttered slowly, completely forgetting that McGonagall was still in the room until she heard the woman chuckle sadly.

Minerva had never, even as they fought side by side in the battle of Hogwarts heard the young Granger swear. She turned to Hermione, wanting to know what was going through her mind. To the headmistress' relief it didn't look so much like disgust, she looked more perplexed than anything.

After a few more moments of silence Hermione looked up from her bed at the woman opposite her. She felt stupid asking this next question but she felt she should. "And you don't mean like..." she reached out and lightly punched Minerva's arm. "I love you, man."

There was a moment of silence in which the pair stared at each other. Hermione looked on slightly shocked, which surprised her as she had believed she was all shocked out, as the older woman threw her head back and laughed.

For the first time in a long, long time Minerva properly laughed. She didn't know if this was the last straw and she had finally lost her mind, or if all this emotion was just too much for her to deal with but she laughed and laughed heartily.

Hermione couldn't help a small, helpless smile cover her lips. She thought it was a shame she had never heard McGonagall laugh like this before. It really was quite melodious and even in this, the most awkward and confusing situation it seemed to lighten the tone.

"No, Dear." Minerva looked into Hermione's face and the younger woman watched as the sadness flooded back into her emerald eyes. "More, 'you have the most amazingly beautiful eyes I've ever seen… and I love you'" Hermione couldn't watch as tears pricked emerald eyes, she turned away and stared at the wall with a strange sort of sad grimace. "I never meant to make things difficult… but I did think it wrong of me to carry on keeping this secret from you if you really did wish to become a friend. It would be an injustice for me to hide this when you should expect nothing less than thrust and truth from me. And I trust that you will make the correct decision for you, whatever it may be, whatever outcome will please me as long as you are happy." Minerva stood, brushing the creases from her dark dress robes. "Miss Granger, I... I hope that nobody else will be finding out about this conversation. I assure you I have only ever done what I thought was in your best interests. I never would have taken advantage of…"

"Of course Professor, I Promise" Hermione interrupted. She watched after the transfiguration mistress as she made her way over to the door. The older woman looked back for a second fighting with whatever she wanted to say.

"In case we do not see one another again before the train tomorrow, it has been a pleasure Miss Granger"

"Likewise" Hermione muttered, not sure if her teacher heard it as she closed the door.  
Hermione fell back on her bed. What the hell just happened? Was she dreaming? Or was this because someone **had** spiked her drink after all? Professor McGonagall, her favourite teacher had just declared undying love for her. Okay… maybe Hermione had added in the whole undying bit herself but well, this was barmy if ever anything was.

Hermione rolled over onto her side and stared at the wall. She thought back through her time at Hogwarts looking for signs, for anything that would suggest McGonagall felt for her more than she felt for anyone else and could find nothing, not a trace. From the way her teacher had just been Hermione knew the woman was ashamed, more than ashamed. Of course that made sense, the older woman had been betrayed by herself. Hermione knew McGonagall would never, **Never** choose to love her and though she herself had never fallen in love, Hermione had read about it and knew from those books that it was really hard to get rid of.

The brunette brought herself to the more pressing question. Did she still want to be the older witch's friend? Could she be after that?  
She wondered what her teacher wanted her to do, expected her to do and what would be best for the woman herself. Surely by being her friend it would be more painful for the woman than if Hermione just walked out of her life forever.

**Thank you for reading! Review and I'll post part two ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione had been thinking for a while now and things were starting to become clear; the murk that had risen from this unlikely encounter had begun to settle. She was finally connecting the dots. Though her decision was not yet made, she felt that she could go for it now with a more focused mind.

Several memories had flooded into her head and she was surprised to find they scared her a bit… with this whole revelation things looked completely different than they had done. Hermione was re-reading not only her teacher, but her own actions as well. Hermione sighed, if Professor McGonagall was brave enough to face her fears so was she.

She remembered walking into the Heads office after the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. She remembered how different McGonagall's voice had sounded.

_"Come in"_

_Hermione could tell that the woman wore a glamour charm. It was sad to think such a strong woman needed to hide._

_The prefect walked forward, ignoring her teacher's 'What can I do for you Miss Granger'. Without missing a step she was round the desk to where the older woman paced and probably had been pacing since she had arrived back after the funeral. Hermione tried not to take notice of the anger that flared up in teal green orbs at her intrusion into the woman's space._

_It was okay, she felt that anger melt away as her arms reached forward and pulled her mentor into a hug. Hermione buried her face into the older woman's neck laying the lightest of kisses on the skin she found there._

_"I'm so sorry." At the words Hermione felt the rigid body in her arms go limp, seconds later she knew the older woman to be crying. "We know you will be… because it's just the type of person you are... But you don't always have to be so strong. It's okay to grieve."_

_"How can I when I am everyone's answer? How can I slow down when the world does not? When everyone expects me to fill his shoes, to fix this… because I don't think that I can. In fact I know I cant!" Hermione's heart crumbled, she had never heard this unbreakable woman sound so, so frightened... ever._

_Hermione had never been good at this. Reassuring someone like McGonagall without sounding patronising was going to be difficult but she was ready to make an ass of herself if there was a chance it would make her mentor feel better._

_"I know that you can do it. I barely know one personal fact about you Professor but it's well enough to know that you are amazing, and brilliant and can do anything you set your ridiculously determined mind to. And you're not alone, you don't have to do it alone. All of us; the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and... Well maybe not the Slytherins." Minerva let out a hoarse chuckle into Hermione's thick brown hair. "We love you. It may take you a long time to heal but you will, and you will be just as brave, just as brilliant and just as determined as before. And Headmistress, we will stand behind you come what may."_

Hermione wondered if her teacher had loved her before then; she thought she must have. The woman wouldn't have broken down like that with just anyone. Hermione frowned… was that pride brewing in her gut? She wondered if she shouldn't have kissed her, wondered if she shouldn't have said all of those things. After a long moment of silence she realised it was necessary, all of it. Whether McGonagall loved her or not Hermione had meant and still meant every single one of those words. She cared about her teacher and had been ready to help her heal, whatever it took.

She didn't know why she cared so much. Why did she try so hard to impress her head of house? Why was she so protective over her? Why did she want to be her friend so much? Did she care more than a student should? Hermione labelled these as stupid questions, stupid questions that didn't deserve answers. But was that because she was afraid to answer them? Yet another stupid question.

Hermione looked up and realised she was pacing. She didn't even remember getting up out of bed.

She thought of the Headmistress and bet that she was pacing too, bet that she would be awake all night waiting for an answer to her question. Hermione looked at the clock on the bedside table. 2:00am. The party was probably still raging. She grabbed her robe and slippers. She wouldn't leave the older woman that way, she would put her out of her misery. She was glad there were a lot of stairs between the common room and the Headmistress' chambers; she still hadn't decided yet.

* * *

Minerva was pacing when there was a knock at the door. She sighed, walking over to tell Rolanda she was not in the mood. The tall woman pulled open the door and was struck dumb. Hermione stood before her in her dressing gown.

"That was quick." The taller witch murmured, the words slipping out without Minerva even thinking. Hermione shrugged, and looked down the corridor.

"I decided the more I thought about it the more confused I'd get." Minerva nodded, her lips a thin line, waiting for the verdict. To find out whether some form of friendship could be salvaged from all this mess, or whether she had irrevocably ruined everything. Her palms were clammy and so she wiped them on the full skirt of her dark green dress robes.

Hermione looked down at the floor, mustering the courage for what she was about to do. Slowly, her head raised and her eyes traveled up the witch before her.

"First I thought it would just be for the best if I stayed away." Hermione started. She watched, waiting for a reaction but nothing happened. Nothing visible anyway.

Minerva felt as though her heart had fallen through her body onto the cold, hard ground. She had been preparing for this. She managed a weak smile.

"If that is your decision Miss Granger I shall honour it. I believe ..." she wasn't able to say 'it is for the best' because Hermione had turned away from her. The younger witch was looking down the corridor. It was then that Minerva also heard the crashing noises coming down the hall. She was about to step forward when Hermione let out a sigh.

"Seamus?" Hermione shook her head. The boy looked up not knowing where he was or where he was going. "You're not at home yet, Seamus. Maybe you should put some clothes on." A disgruntled groan was his response. "Common room's that way." Minerva waited impatiently as the inebriated wizard stumbled into view.

Her eyebrow raised up in the usual way as Seamus Finnigan walked past in nothing but his boxes and school tie. Her mouth twitched a little, wanting to smile as his back came into view. There was a discoloured, rectangular strip on his back that looked a lot like a burn mark. Oh that boy was always blowing himself up. Once he was out of sight Hermione turned back to face.

"Sorry" She said with a grin.

"It's quite alright..." Minerva went to continue but was interrupted yet again. The younger woman was really trying her patience now. The transfiguration teacher just wanted to curl up in her bed and go to sleep forever but Hermione making it difficult.

"May I interrupt? You didn't let me finish."

"Go ahead." Minerva snapped. She watched Hermione's features fall a fraction and instantly forgot her broken heart and the anger she felt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Please, go ahead Miss Granger."

"I thought about this really hard… really, really hard." Minerva nodded her head, she had given up trying to keep eye contact. Her eyes danced noncommittally around the stone corridor outside her chambers. "It turns out I'm quite selfish." Hermione reached up and tucked that same rebellious curl that always fell forward onto her face behind her ear.

"You aren't selfish." The headmistress spoke before even registering what she had said. A deep blush spread over her cheeks. She breathed an un-amused sigh and looked back up at Hermione who was smiling slightly.

"I don't think you realise how much I need you and your friendship." Hermione said pulling in a deep, calming breath. Minerva watched in confusion as the woman opposite took a step forward. Wrapping her arms tightly around the other woman's neck she buried her head in her shoulders. "I'm sorry that I can't put you first and stay away but I need you. You make me feel safe and after everything that's happened…" _'All I want's to feel safe again.'_ Hermione stopped. She didn't want to talk anymore. She wanted to go to bed, wanted to sleep. She was so tired, so confused. She felt on the verge of tears until two strong arms moved around her waist and held her tightly.

Neither witch knew how long they stood there but when they broke apart Hermione's worries had been washed away. Taking another step away from Professor McGonagall the brown eyed witch smiled, inclining her head slightly.

"Goodnight Professor." Minerva smiled back, somewhat pensively.

"We are friends now Hermione. Call me Minerva."

That smile, the one she loved so much spread over the younger woman's face. Hermione gave another awkward nod and for the first time called her teacher by her given name.

"Goodnight… Minerva"

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Let me know what you thought and whether you would be interested in a sequel. 'More than friends' perhaps?**


End file.
